House of Enderlain
The House of Enderlain is a baronet family that hails from The Bite and rules over the lands within the Baronetcy of Ebonhollow. The Enderlain's are known for their impressive archers who guard the borders of their holdings furiously and protect the Headlands with their lives. As of recently, the House of Enderlain has become a vassal of the House of Avernus and apart of the newly made Viscounty of the Veil Among their most prize heirlooms is the Bastard sword, Fjordscar. =Description= ---- The House of Enderlain was a cadet branch of the House of Ebonhollow created in the days of yore with the sole purpose of spreading the House of Ebonhollow's influence east, into the forested lands of The Bite, away their coastal home. For a time, this plan worked - for generations the Enderlain family expanded east and built a semi-large Garrison which would serve as their seat of power known as Fort Garlia, a place for their house to grow and the House of Ebonhollow to operate with ease. However, peace would not last between these two houses. Abuse from the Ebonhollow family created tension between them, and eventually, war. With little troops of their own, the House of Enderlain sought aid from other Noble Houses of The Bite to end the rule of the Ebonholllows, though receivied little in responce. However, aid did come from an unlikely source. The '''House of Maryn. '''The Noble house of Maryn who were seated in the forests of the Bite, bordering Fort Garlia existed as allies to the Enderlain's, despite their distaste of the location of Fort Garlia and agreed to help the Enderlain's - for a price. They would help them retake the Baronetcy of Ebonhollow, but in return, the Enderlain's would be forced to surrender Fort Garlia to the Noble House of Maryn and remove all forces from the forest-lands of the Tite. With little other option, the Enderlains agreed. Now with the forces of Fort Garlia and the House of Maryn at their backs, the hour to march on Ebonhollow drew near. What followed was no siege on Ebonbreeze itself, but rather a battle on their borders. Lord Luther Ebonhollow led the defenses of Ebonhollow while Lord Kristen Enderlain led the attack with each side effectively repelling the other for some time. The battle lasted for twelve hours, each putting up a different type of defense: The forces of Enderlain and Maryn had skilled rangers and footmen, while the forces of Ebonhollow had Magi of great skill. A duel between the Enderlain and Ebonhollow Lords went on for almost the entire battle, only ending when Kristen disabled the Lord Luther by shattering his blade, Fjordscar, and killing him. When Lord Luther fell dead however, the remaining forces of Ebonhollow surrendered and joined the Enderlain forces in taking the town of Ebonbreeze and slaughtering the remaining Ebonhollow family - all but one, anways. Gwen Ebonhollow, a young women and last member of the House of Ebonhollow, was wed to Lord Kristen to merg their two houses again and give Kristen's children a legitimate claim to Ebonhollow. From this point on, the House of Maryn and Enderlain existed as great allies, aiding each other when aid was required. The Enderlain's, kept to their promise and never expanded into the forest lands of The Bite, and the Maryn's, supplied the Enderlain's with troops when their rangers didn't prove enough. Invasion of Gilneas forged of Elven and Moonsteel with a myriad of Mossy-green runes running down the blade, Fjordscar is a weapon more ancient then the house which name is bares. Originally created by the first lord of Ebonhollow, Reginald Ebonhollow, Fjordscar was crafted of pure Elvensteel and enchanted with Mossy-green runes, giving it the ability to unleash a flurry of chilling attacks. While bigger and greater houses used weapons forged of Headland's Iron the House of Ebonhollow gained its pride from their expert crafted blades and their mastery of runic enchantments. As such, Fjordscar was passed down through the family as their most prized item, going from one lord to the next for generations. Despite being used countless times throughout the years, the most well known is when Fjordscar was used during the war between Ebonhollow and Enderlain by Lord Luther Ebonhollow, the last lord of House Ebonhollow. Able to bring icy waves of seawater down upon the wielders enemys and release a torret of chilling wind so cold as to freeze the enemy in their tracks, Fjordscar was a priceless weapon to the Magi lord as it complemented his own abilites in the art of Hydromancy. However, the blade was shattered when Lord Kristen Enderlain killed Lord Luther Ebonhollow and ended the conflict between their two houses. Later, Lord Kristen had the blade reforged, meant to be a symbol of his house that would pass down through the family for generations as it had for the Ebonhollow's. The weapon was recreated with a blend of Elven and Moonsteel (Instead of the orginally pure Elvensteel blade), and the enchantments reapplied, though they fail to be as powerful as they once were, thanks to the Enderlain's limited knowledge of runic enchantments. The blade now is only able to conjure torrents of chilling water and create shards of ice sharp as Fjordscar itself. The blade was last used by Lord Edric Enderlain, father of Leria Enderlain during the Invasion of Gilneas. The fate of Lord Edric is still unknown, but when Leria Enderlain returned to Ebonbreeze, Fjordscar was found among the ruins. Now, with the town restored to its former glory, Fjordscar remains in Bestermint Manor, an item on the mantlepiece and heirloom of the family. Category:House of Enderlain Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Houses and Clans Category:Gilneas Peerage